


Some underworld shit, bro

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Series: Porny Sterek tumblr prompts [16]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Derek, Barebacking, Bondage, Bottom Stiles, Hair Pulling, M/M, Power Bottom Stiles, Rough Sex, Top Derek, Topping from the Bottom, Werewolf Kink, Xeno, cumming untouched, derek's like a werewolf from underworld, full shift sex, scenting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT; For the prompt request; Bottom Stiles riding wolf!Derek, only wolf!Derek's form is very similar to the werewolves from the Van Helsing movies, or the lycans from the Underworld series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some underworld shit, bro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scary_goth_mother](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scary_goth_mother/gifts).



> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

It shouldn’t turn him on, it really shouldn’t. Like, damn it Derek looks like something off of underworld for God’s sake! With the- With the fur and the fangs and the … the red glowing eyes, all that muscle …

Holy shit he’s a fucked up guy. So fucked up, all the fucked. And he mean’s both metaphorically and literally considering how Derek is bucking up under him, straining against the wolfs bane laced rope, cock hard, thick. Stark against his fur, white strings of precum soaking the warmth of his stomach. 

Stiles thinks he might swoon a little with how Derek snaps his teeth and jerks his hips up, all demanding and needy, tongue lolling out a little as Stiles settles more comfortably on his hips, straddling the hulking werewolf with a filthy leer. 

"Aww, don’t worry sourwolf, I was just soaking up the sight. Recon you wanna get free and fuck me huh? Wanna hold me down and make me take it an’ punish me for making you wait?"

He licks his lips, drags his fingers over his own, bare, marked skin. Shifting and lifting so he can dip his hand under and press two fingers to his already drenched, winking hole. 

He hums, cooing teasingly when Derek let’s out a whine, eyes flashing and scents the air, cock twitching visibly as Stiles pushes his fingers deep and hard, eyelashes fluttering as he works himself open. Cheeks burning under the open want in the wolfs wild eyes.

Goddamn it he’s so fucking turned on his thoughts are near poetry and he’s like 90% sure he just told Derek he wants to marry him but he’ll be damned if he stops. Doesn’t even pause as he drags his nails roughly down against Derek’s coat covered abs and tosses his head back, heat low in his stomach, his ass clenching tight and eager around his fingers.

There’s a grunt and he glances down again, mouth falling open as Derek writhes and thrashes under him, claws catching at sheets and woods, making him shiver in delight at how fucking worked up he’s gotten his mate and the guys cock isn’t even in him yet.

Which is a damn shame really. 

He pulls his hand away, panting lightly at the empty feeling, desperate to get that thick, pretty cock in him right the hell  _now._

" I’m gonna ride you, y’know that right, Der’? Gonna bounce on your cock and cum all over myself and I’m gonna fucking _love it._ Then, when I’m done, maybe I’ll let you cum in me. Marking me up like you like too?”

He sounds so breathy, like, wow. But shit he’s already pulling himself up, making grabby hands at Derek’s cock and guiding that massive fucker right up to his open hole. Biting hard at his lip as the head catches on his rim, trembles as he slowly slides down, adjusts to the feeling of being taken and full and fucking  _owned._

He let’s himself bask in it, flexes around the wolf, breathes in sharp and hard, rocks in nice slow circles that grind up right into his prostate and send sparks to his dick, makes his toes curl it feels so fucking good.

He’s startled out of his heavenly moment when Derek pushes his hips up, forcing his cock deep and hard, knocking the air out his lungs and making him cry out, damn near screaming, tugging at his mates fur in retaliation.

"Douch wolf! You don’t get to do that, you - you - fuck! I-"

He’s grumbling even as he moves up and down, chasing that breathless, near violently good feeling. Bouncing on Derek’s cock, his own slapping against his stomach, seeing stars as he moves, adding in twists and rolls until Derek is snarling and yowling and twisting under him, cock swelling and throbbing deep inside his ass.

"I’m, Imma cum and you - you better be right there with me or I’m leaving you in this bed for being an impatient knuckle head!"

He’s proud of the fact he can make words with the way he’s riding the bucking wolf, tossing his head about as Derek starts pushing up, meeting Stiles’ thrusts with harsh pants and a rumbling growl that goes right through his ass and topples him right into orgasm.

He’s floating, he swears, struggling for air as he cums over Derek’s chest, shakes and falls apart on top of Derek’s rutting form, whimpers and mewls weakly as Derek grinds up once more and floods his ass with cu, makes him warm and sticky and full, dropping down into his own mess as Derek howls in delight.

He’s so gonna have to clean up, and … probably let his mate go so he can change back. 

Later though, in revenge, duh.

And if he falls asleep to Derek heartbeat and satisfied purring sound, that the guys own problem.

He’s lucky he’s cute.


End file.
